


Retirement Beckons

by threecee



Series: Exit Wounds [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecee/pseuds/threecee
Summary: Mr. Waverly reacts to a mission gone wrong.





	Retirement Beckons

Most days I quite enjoy my work, but others make me consider the benefits of retirement. Today, after Mr. Solo’s and Mr. Kuryakin’s report of the unfortunate consequence of their mission, is one of the days when retirement beckons.

I checked with Communications on the locations of Mr. Kuryakin and Mr. Solo before leaving. They were taking the regrettable incident of the child very hard and both had left the office early. Even Enforcement Agents must be allowed their emotions once in a while.

Mr. Kuryakin is moving in the direction of his apartment at a fast walking pace after a brief stop in the vicinity of a liquor store. Not unexpected behavior. He will shut himself away in his apartment until he gets his emotions under control and will be back at work on Monday morning. I would be concerned about the alcohol, but Medical assures me that his liver is in excellent condition. Indeed, his reputation as a heavy drinker is very much exaggerated.

Mr. Solo’s communicator appeared to be in his office, although Reception records showed he had checked out half an hour ago. Security reports that his gun and UNCLE ID were on his desk and his communicator was found under the desk. That is a bit troubling, especially as there is no other tracker on him right now. I shall have to speak to him about his security lapse on Monday.

For now, there is nothing that urgently requires my attention, and I feel in need of a brief holiday. If I leave now, Alice and I could enjoy a glass of sherry together before dinner. Perhaps Marjorie will have sent us some photos of Melvin’s birthday party. He has just turned six; the same age as the child who died. I am missing his childhood just as I missed my daughter’s. Perhaps I should retire, leave this work to younger men, have a real life while I still can.

Miss Rogers can handle anything that comes up or pass it to Miss Dancer. I would normally leave Mr. Solo in charge, but he needs the time off. As do I.

 


End file.
